


ideal.

by prompto



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation ends up revealing hidden feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ideal.

 

Riou stared up at the ceiling, ceaseless thoughts repeating in hopes that he would soon fall asleep.

They were finally all on their journey together. It felt like years had passed since they had last all been together when in reality it had only been close to a lone year since they were all torn apart and forced to play roles they had never imagined taking responsibility for.

Glancing to his right, Jowy laid in the bed next to him, sleeping so soundly in a way that Riou knew had to be a truly peaceful sleep for once. Riou knew from personal experience that it had been nearly impossible for him to sleep at all during the war, his worries always keeping him awake. Worries whether he would live to see past tomorrow, who might die next, or if Jowy was still alive and cared at all...

It was only in the times that he had passed out from sheer exhaustion after a win or retreat that he would realize just how much he was wearing thin.

Now things were good again though.

For some reason he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jowy then.

Maybe it had been the fact that he hadn’t seen this Jowy - _his Jowy_ \- for an eternity at least from an emotional standpoint.

Letting out a shuttering sigh, Riou realized maybe it also had been because he was so hopelessly in love with his best friend.

It had been a long time coming for sure. Sometimes he wondered if Nanami knew it too just from how she would ask things in certain ways when they were pertaining to Jowy. There was a knowing gleam in his sister’s eyes as if she could read all of Riou’s actions and thoughts.

What would Jowy be like if he did like him back though?

What would he be like if he _loved_ Riou in return?

His face grew hot, trying to stop his thoughts from going too far but finding himself unable to stop their advancement now.

Would Jowy..be gentle with him?

Or maybe rough?

Riou had thought about it sometimes..it was difficult not to given how so many soldiers in the war had loose tongues and spoke far too freely most times. He’d heard plenty of things in the tavern too, some even from Viktor which he’d rather not think too much on given it had been about Flik...

Biting his lower lip, Riou tried to ignore the way his pajama bottoms had become a little too tight now. It was torture mostly because he couldn’t bring himself to do anything like that in Jowy’s presence. At this rate he would have to wait it out until morning when he could go out to bathe and..deal with it then.

Sighing softly, he was determined now to roll over and try his best to go back to sleep. Just as his bed creaked in the slight turn of his body, Riou saw blue eyes staring at him through the dimly lit room.

“Riou?”

“Oh sorry..did I wake you?”

Jowy shook his head. “No, I’ve actually been awake for a while now. Was trying to sleep, but it wasn’t going well.”

Riou nodded, finding himself staying in the same position to stare back at Jowy again. “What should we do?”

“Well we can’t be loud or Nanami will get pissy.” Jowy muttered lowly, pushing his covers away to roll out of his bed and walk over to Riou’s instead. Nanami was in the room next door, but she was a light sleeper so they always had to refrain from being too loud or she would be hell on earth the next morning.

“What are you doing?” Riou asked as Jowy approached his bed.

“Will be easier to talk if we’re in one bed.” 

Riou nodded, going to push back his covers a substantial amount but stopping short at realizing he was still hard. “Erm..you take that side.”

Jowy slid onto the left side of Riou’s bed as Riou scooted over to accommodate him.

“This makes me feel like we should be telling a ghost story or something.” Jowy said teasingly, turning on his side to stare at Riou.

“Don’t let Nanami hear you, or she’ll kill you.” Riou mumbled, feeling much warmer now that Jowy was in bed with him.

They laid there for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence that played out between them. Riou was content with just knowing Jowy was so close, within arm’s reach.

“I know I don’t tell you this as often as I think it..but I really missed this..and you.”

“Yeah..I missed you too Jowy.” The words came out a little too softly for Riou’s liking, as if he was confessing his true feelings through just the inflection of his voice.

“Can I tell you something, and you promise you won’t get mad?”

“I’ll do my best.” Riou said a little more cheekily, trying to relax the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

“Sometimes..when we did this before everything..” Jowy paused with a soft exhale, fixated on Riou all the while. “..I wanted to kiss you.”

“Y-Yeah..?” There was a slight tremble in Riou’s voice. “..That’s normal I guess, I mean I thought about it sometimes too.”

“So...you’d be okay with me doing it now?”

All Riou could do was nod. He didn’t trust his voice at this point.

Jowy shifted his head closer, so close that Riou could feel a warm breath along his cheek. “Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Yeah..didn’t really care for it though.” It had been Eilie. The kiss was surprising and clumsily awkward and not anything he cared to repeat again.

Secretly he had hoped somehow Jowy would’ve been the one to take his first kiss but...

“Can’t say I’m not a little jealous.”

The reply made Riou’s heart stop for a split-second.

Jowy...was jealous of that?

“Well you’re going to do it now right, besides I’ve always been jealous of the pretty girls you kissed.”

Jowy chuckled softly, a hint of nervousness still lingering in how his hand shook somewhat while touching along Riou’s arm beneath the covers.

“Why you wanted them?”

“No I...” Riou couldn’t bring himself to finish his confession.

Somehow blue eyes bore into brown ones, and they _knew_.

Jowy closed the small distance between them, sliding his lips along Riou’s own to initiate their first kiss. Riou immediately leaned into the motion, running a hand up to grip at the shirt along the other’s chest.

Riou felt Jowy growing a bit more bold in his actions after the kiss started, his touches reaching more onto his sides and lower back. Despite his initial nervousness, Riou found himself doing just the same. Somehow it was always easy for them to be a little too honest with one another, and he wouldn’t have it any other way now as their bodies began to press and rub together.

Their lips parted, tongues licking and tasting the other’s as Riou found himself growing warmer with each passing second. Jowy’s hands were running over his arms and shoulders, down to his chest and pulling him in closer to envelope him entirely.

A noise almost like a whimper was heard through Riou’s uneasy breathing. He found himself pulling back in a need for air while looking at Jowy, their lips still hovering dangerously close.

“You have no idea..how long I’ve thought about this..” Jowy muttered, kissing the corner of Riou’s lips as his hands slid around to the rub along the lower part of Riou’s back.

“You idiot.” Riou felt a hint of tears prickling at the corner of his eyes despite the smile that formed on his lips. The darkness hid the blush on his cheeks, but he was determined enough now to lean in and press a firm kiss on Jowy’s lips.

Jowy easily reciprocated, moving a hand to tangle in Riou’s hair while deepening the kiss yet again. The slight flick of Riou’s tongue on his lips had Jowy groaning slightly, making him part his lips to feel how the other boldly ran his tongue in to roam over his lips and into his mouth once again. He shifted, rolling on top of Riou and pressing hungrily into their ardent kisses.

The former leader of the alliance had gained a tremendous amount of confidence despite not having any experience in such an area, so it wasn’t too surprising whenever he ran his hands to grip at the blond’s sides to push their hips together for a delicious friction. Jowy practically panted into the kiss for a split-second, biting at Riou’s lower lip and rolling his hips back down in return to let him feel just how hard he really was.

Riou let out a strangled whimper, trying to hold back as much as he could when he remembered his sister was asleep in the next room over. Still, the way Jowy stared down at him full of want and desire had him close to not caring at all.

“We should..stop or else..” Jowy whispered roughly, breath etching along Riou’s cheek even while their hips still pushed together somewhat.

The way desire had filled Riou’s veins, he could feel himself inwardly screaming not to stop. Though, they had all the time in the world now, and it was probably to go with the very small voice of reason telling him they should take this slow. Since it was Jowy..he wanted to experience and appreciate every aspect of this new-found intimacy.

“Yeah...I know.” Riou leaned up, sealing his lips on Jowy’s once more briefly before finally breaking away and starting to regain his breath.

Half-heartedly, Jowy slid back over to lay beside of his best friend.

Lifting his hand, he intertwined their fingers together for a moment before letting them glide and run against one another. “We have more than enough time to do this kind of stuff.”

“I’m just happy I get to do it with you.”

Riou curled in close to Jowy, gradually falling asleep to his gentle heartbeat.

Nanami couldn’t help but giggle the next morning when she found her brother and Jowy wrapped up in each other’s arms fast asleep.


End file.
